Hot for Teacher
by shyesplease
Summary: He unfolded the paper, but immediately closed it as his eyes shot fully open and his mouth went dry. He squeaked lowly, but no one was paying attention to him luckily. R&R! Jalex. One-Shot.


**A/N: **This is something I've been working on for a quite a while, even before Justin actually became a teacher. It was just something I've joked about with my friend and gutter twin, Vanny, but it's almost surreal that the writers would actually make Justin a teacher and Alex one of his students. I mean come on! haha!

Well, I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Justin stood proudly in-front of his class of delinquents-erm misguided wizards with his hands placed on his hips. He surveyed the room to make sure everyone was present, but the empty seat directly ahead of him was vacant; Alex's seat. Justin sighed and rolled his eyes at his sister's lack of tactful timing.

"Will everyone please hand in your reports on your chosen spell which incorporates the origin and its importance," Justin announced to the class, taking a seat at his desk as the students begrudgingly handed him their assignments.

"Thank you, thank you," Justin repeated as the papers landed on his desk. Justin started looking over the papers to see if everyone handed them in, when Alex ran into the classroom, clad in her cheerleader uniform.

"Sorry," She expresses meekly, her face scrunching up in apology as Justin looked at her sternly. "Cheerleading practice ran a little late."

Justin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Whatever, do you have your report?" He asked his sister tiredly. He was actually glad she came as fast as she could, especially considering that she hated wearing that cheerleading uniform longer than necessary. However, Justin wasn't content on the fact that all the boys in his class were ogling at Alex, Felix more so than others. For some reason he felt she might have not changed for a reason other than wanting to get to class at a decent time, but shook that idea out of his head.

"Yes," she replied, taking the assignment out of her bag. She handed it to Justin folded in half. "Hope you like it," She told him, and Justin swears he saw her wink discreetly at him, before sauntering over to her seat.

Justin cleared his throat, trying to push away the awkwardness that seemed to be hanging over the two siblings' exchanges recently. It was hard to look her in the eye anymore without thinking…things. Things that he shouldn't be thinking about with his sister.

He unfolded the paper, but immediately closed it as his eyes shot fully open and his mouth went dry. He squeaked lowly, but no one was paying attention to him luckily. Stapled to Alex's paper weren't just more papers, but also a pair of her panties. And don't even start asking about how he knew they were hers. Let's just say he's just an observant guy, especially when Alex wore skirts.

He quickly looked over at Alex, who was chatting up with the girl besides her about some type of clothes. Alex felt eyes on her and slyly looked over at Justin to give him a sweet smile, but Justin knew that the way her eyes were sparkling with a devious glint that she knew that he saw the panties.

The question now was whether they were just random panties or the panties she was supposed to be wearing currently. Justin gulped at the thought of his sister sitting mere feet away and her most private place being so bare and inviting.

Justin stood up abruptly from his seat, almost knocking over his chair in the process, which enticed a small giggle from Alex herself. He cleared his throat again as he stood in-front of his class. "Looks like you all handed in your assignment," He stated, looking at his class, but also avoiding Alex's hardening gaze on him. "Good job," He continued, his voice cracking at the end.

Alex raised her hand innocently. Justin reluctantly looked over at her. "Yes, Alex," he addressed her, but tried to keep his gaze from trailing south, which was difficult considering that most of her thigh was exposed, showing her smooth legs.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to eat, and I _really_ can't function, let alone do magic, without some food," Alex told Justin, who then snapped his head from his sister's alluring legs to her face. She pouted cutely at him, and his defense crumbled.

"Fine," he said bitterly, "but don't make this a habit!"

She nodded with a small smile and, with a flick of her hand, a lollipop popped in her hand. With a roll of his eyes, Justin began his lesson. "So the wand was-" but Justin was cut off by the obnoxious noise of Alex's slurps and licks as she began to consume the lollipop.

Justin turned on his heel to glare at Alex, but it only encouraged her to take one prolonged suck after another. He couldn't help but notice the way her lips hovered over the candy and seemed to suck with an intensity that gave him an itch in his lower regions.

Shaking his head, while ignoring the disturbing thoughts that weren't helping his situation, Justin stalked over to his sister's table and grabbed the candy straight from her mouth.

"Hey!" She shouted as she threw her hands up in the air, making a scene as Justin tossed the candy in the trash bin nearby.

"It was interrupting the lesson," Justin told her calmly, "and plus, lollipops aren't a nutritious piece of food. All it's going to do is give you rotting teeth and-"

"Alright, alright, alright, Captain Food Rectangle," She teased, holding her hands up in surrender.

"It's the food _pyramid_!" Justin interjected correctly, the vein in his neck was beginning to stick out and Alex couldn't help but smirk. She loved how she could rile him up so easily.

"Yeah, whatever," Alex said flicking her hand carelessly. "If I had something healthier and not so distracting, could I eat it?"

Justin nodded his head, trying to calm himself down, and began to continue on with his lesson.

Alex proofed a banana and slowly began to unpeel the skin. Just as Justin turned to face her side of the class, she slowly let the yellow fruit slid past her lips little by little, trying to get as much of the banana into her mouth as she could. Justin's eyes watched her for a moment in awe, but then widened at the spectacle. "Alex!"

She took a huge bite out of the banana, considering all of what she bit was in her mouth. "Mmm," She purred, looking at Justin under her eyelashes, "What now?"

He took the fruit away from her and chucked it into the trash just like he did the lollipop. And he thought the apple was supposed to be the forbidden fruit. "No food," He said and wouldn't let her complain.

"Now," Justin began, pushing away the image of how much of the banana Alex managed to stick in her mouth, "Wiztech is sponsoring a field trip for us, so do any of you have some suggestions as to where we should go?" He asked. Only Alex and Felix had their hands up, and Justin obviously ignored Alex. "Felix?"

"I think we should go to Dragon Isle," Felix proclaimed excitedly

"Why Dragon Isle, Felix?" Justin inquired, quirking his one eyebrow.

"So we could use our battling skills and fight some dragons, of course!"

"Well, we don't learn many battle spells here, and I don't think battling dragons is very safe…" Justin said, and he could hear Alex scoff. Justin looked over at Alex to glare at her. She raised her eyebrows and smirked at him relentlessly.

Justin then noticed that she was spreading her legs slightly underneath the desk, hiking her skirt up another inch.

"You're staring at her pussy, aren't you?"

The question threw Justin off guard and he jumped in surprise. His heart began to increase double the normal rate and his eyes went wide as he stared at Felix flabbergasted. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'You're scared and a pussy, aren't you?' because you don't want to go to Dragon Isle…" Felix said, and Justin immediately relaxed.

"Oh, oh, um yeah, sure, that's why I don't want to go," he said nervously. "You got me!" He rubbed the back of his neck in worry. "Anyway, we'll talk about the field trip some other time. How about we get back to talking about the wand some more? Any volunteers to help me with a demonstration?"

No one raised their hands, well, except for Alex.

Justin closed his eyes tight, trying to steady his breathing and his patience. He opened his eyes back up, and reluctantly called on Alex. She smiled brightly as she swayed over to him.

"Now, with your wand, I want you to perform the Murrieta Animata spell," Justin told Alex as he sat on the corner of his desk, waiting for her to start.

She went to reach down for her wand, which was carefully placed inside of her boot. She went to snap her wrist to perform the spell but her wand slipped from her grasped. "Oops!" Alex yipped, and Justin looked at her dully. The class laughed slightly at the fiasco.

She slowly bent down to retrieve the wand and her skirt began to hike more and more up her legs as she did so. Before long, Justin could see her exposed ass.

In panic, he jumped up and grabbed Alex's wrist as he pulled her to the corner. He looked at the students to see if any of them saw her shenanigan, but she had cleverly placed herself directly in-front of him, so only he could see the view. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he realized he was the only one to see what she was doing, but that didn't stop him from dismissing the class before she decided to do something else in the likes.

The wizards didn't need to be told twice as they all quickly filed out of the Russo lair. Alex went to leave as well, but Justin grabbed the crook of her arm, pulling her back. "And where do _you_ think you're going?"

"You said we were dismissed," She replied nonchalantly.

"I only dismissed the class because of what you were doing!" He shrieked.

"What was I doing, Justin?" She asked him, raising her eyebrow at him as she stepped closer to him. Their chests about an inch apart.

Justin gulped at the sudden proximity. "I-I don't know," He replied weakly, "trying to disrupt the class...?"

Alex laughed kindheartedly, letting her head fall onto Justin's chest. "Is that what you think?" She asked playfully, her eyes glittering as she lifted her head enough to make eye contact. Before Justin could speak another word, Alex craned her head to the side to suck his neck's pulse line. Justin shuddered.

Justin then watched Alex kiss her way up to his ear, hardly believing the sight was real, let alone the touch. She hovered next to his ear, and he could feel her warm breath hit his earlobe. "I like the word seduce a little better," She whispered, and her one hand traveled down his chest slowly until it reached his already growing bulge. Justin's eyes grew wide as saucers, and even more so, when she started to rub the area and slightly grab at it.

Justin's mind went into overdrive and his instincts suddenly overtook his body as he grabbed Alex's waist and hoisted her up onto his desk. He greedily captured her lips with his own and Alex kissed back. They both moaned slightly at the new sinful taste of each other's mouths.

Still not breaking the kiss, Justin used his hands to knock everything on his desk to the ground. Papers and books flying to the ground without a care. He held her by the waist, letting his fingers graze under the top of her cheerleader uniform. She used her hands to hastily unbutton his shirt, quickly leaving him shirtless. His shirt tossed somewhere among the rest of the debris.

As they continued to attack each other at the mouth, Alex let her one hand wander downward to Justin's pants, unzipping the zipper and unhooking the button skillfully. She reached in and found her way through the slit of his boxer briefs to take a hold of his shaft.

Justin breath hitched at the sudden feeling of her petite hands grabbing his manhood. Her smooth fingers rubbing him up and down caused him to groan against her lips as she continued to stroke him. She let her thumb grace over the smoothness of the head, pre-cum already spurting out from the tip. "Ohh God, Alex!"

Urgently, Justin unbuckled his belt and slid his pants and boxers down his legs to give Alex better access to his dick, which she smiled at as she continued to stroke him pleasantly. Wanting something to play with, however, Justin took the hem of Alex's cheerleader top, quickly hiking it up her flat, perfect stomach and over her head.

Expecting a bra, Justin was slightly dumbfounded when he saw no bra but all skin. He soaked in the presence of her breasts lustfully, his hand aching to touch and his penis throbbing even more.

Her hand momentarily froze near the top of his cock as she noticed Justin staring at her. She was scared as to what he was thinking. Scared that he would now back away, but once his hands cupped her one breast, her apprehensions faded. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands squeeze and fondle each boob; sometimes delicately, sometimes roughly, but it gave her the same thrill each time.

With his index and middle finger, Justin toyed with her perked nipples until he couldn't control himself anymore and latched his mouth on one and then the other. Alex lolled her head back as she felt his mouth start to suck gingerly on each breast, a chill running down her spine as she felt the cold air against where he sucked previously.

He kissed each nipple, and then the valley between, before capturing her lips in another heated kiss. Slowly, he lowered Alex onto the desk more and more until her shoulder blades reached the wood. She jumped slightly at the chilliness, but soon adjusted and wrapped her arms around Justin's bare shoulders, feeling his muscles back there, and getting more turned on by the contact.

Letting his one hand slide from her knee to under her skirt, he found out for sure that she wasn't wearing any panties. Just like he thought.

"Naughty girl," he murmured in between kisses, and she let out a small giggle. She took his lower lip in-between her teeth, pulling at it playfully, before they let the other's tongue enter their mouths.

He moved his hands over her mound and started to rub her clit in a clockwise motion. He could feel that she was already very moist.

"Ohhhh," Alex groaned at the feeling, "Mmm, yes!" She hollered as she thrusted her hips upward to feel more of his touch.

Applying more pressure, Alex screamed out in pleasure. Justin removed his hand shortly after, to which Alex whined against. He shushed her with a delicate kiss on the lips and then dragged her skirt down her legs to leave her completely bare as he was.

He lifted her legs so they were on top of his shoulders and lowered his head near her entrance. He kissed the top of her clean shaved pussy, before poking his tongue in and out. The sensation caused Alex to shut her eyes tightly, and for her body to squirm positively against him.

Her nails dug into his back as juices began pouring out of Alex, to which Justin drank with delight. His tongue played with her folds, and Alex instinctively pushed Justin's head to be closer to her pussy in anticipation to her orgasm closing in. "So close!" Alex purred, panting slightly.

"We can't have that yet, now can we?" Justin said, grinning as he stopped eating her out. He licked away some leftover Alex juice that was trailing down his chin. The spectacle caused Alex to whimper. "We didn't even get to the good part yet."

Justin leaned down to smash his lips against hers and then rose to his previous standing position after they broke apart.

He took his cock and let it grace her opening a few times, teasing her with no mercy, which he thought was only fair considering how long she's been teasing him his whole life, not to mention earlier that day.

"Gosh I need you, Justin!" She yelled, and Justin didn't need any more persuasion as he let his cock slide into her pussy. He pulled her closer to him and began to thrust into her slowly, getting used to the feel of his dick inside her.

He placed his hands on her waist, steadying her on the desk as he drove in and out of her pussy.

"More…more," Alex demanded softly, and Justin began to push into her deeper, increasing his speed. He grunted as he pulled almost all the way out only to slam right back into her. His balls now making the hard smacking sound against her vagina.

He cascaded a look at his forbidden lover, seeing her hair damp against her cheeks and across the desk top. Her body looked to be dipped in faint oil as their sweat coated her flawless skin. He reached down to grab her head as he forced her lips to his, the need for more contact finally fulfilled now that their lips were connected and their wet bodies molded into each other.

He pumped into her a little faster and harder as he felt himself close to coming. "Ohhh, ohhhh, ohhh Justin," She mumbled into the crook of his neck as she too felt herself coming as well. "Faster!" She demanded and he complied.

He began to use all the muscles he could to drill himself into her, the desk creaking massively and nudging a few centimeters every thrust. It had traveled all the way next to where the student's desks were.

Alex screamed out in pure ecstasy, fireworks exploding off behind her eyelids as she reached her orgasm. Justin felt her walls tighten around his cock as he continued. Shortly after, he felt himself empty inside of his sister. He slowed down until he stopped all together, his cock going limp little by little.

Both their hearts were still pumping rapidly, and they both still hadn't controlled their breathing properly; still gasping for breaths and panting.

Justin withdrew himself and lied down next to Alex on the desk. Her turned to his side and placed peppered kisses on her, starting from her shoulder up to right below her hairline.

She turned to face him, a small smile on her face as she traced the indents of his abs. "So, do I get an A for my assignment, Mr. Justin?" She asked deviously.

Justin chuckled. "You really are the teacher's pet, huh?" Justin mumbled into her ear, licking it slightly, causing her to squeal girlishly. They shared a prolonged kiss.

She giggled however at his statement, after they broke free of their kiss. "Of course, but I better go before someone comes in," Alex whispered. Justin nodded his head in understanding, but still pouted.

Alex got off the desk and bent down to retrieve her clothes. Justin watched the sight contently.

She quickly threw her cheerleader's outfit back on and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking out of the lair.

Justin closed his eyes, letting the memories of the past moments sink in so he would always remember them. He then got off the desk himself to search for his clothes, but couldn't find them anywhere.

He frantically searched under all the papers and books, under the desks, but they were nowhere. "Alex!" He hollered with a shake of his head, and he swears he could hear her laugh coming from outside the lair door.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright...how was it? This is only my second M rated fic/scene, so I hope it was alright. Please Review! :D


End file.
